OUR FAMILY
by Ai Fellina
Summary: "Kemana suami ku saat aku membutuhkannya? Kemana suami ku saat aku melahirkan putranya? Apakah pekerjaan sepenting itu untuknya? Kenapa dia dia meninggalkan ku? Tidak tahu kah dia bahwa aku mencintainya?"


**OUR FAMILY**

Rate: T

Pair: Fugaku-Minato

Summary:

"Kemana suami ku saat aku membutuhkannya? Kemana suami ku saat aku melahirkan putranya? Apakah pekerjaan sepenting itu untuknya? Kenapa dia dia meninggalkan ku? Tidak tahu kah dia bahwa aku mencintainya?"

* * *

Mikoto tersenyum kecil melihat Itachi mencium-cium pipi kemerahan adiknya yang begitu mungil. Itachi terlihat senang sekali memiliki adik bayi. Berkali-kali Itachi berseru riang saat adik nya merespon sentuhan lembutnya. Rasa sakit pasca melahirkan di tubuh bagian bawah tubuh Mikoto hilang rasanya saat melihat kegembiraan putranya. Mikoto baru saja melahirkan bayi laki-laki buah cintanya dengan lelaki yang sekarang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai dia tidak mengingat istrinya yang baru saja melahirkan itu.

"Mama, Tachi mau adik bangun maaa, Tachi mau main sama adiikk!" ucap Itachi sambil mencium tubuh kecil adiknya yang belum bernama itu. Mikoto sengaja belum memberinya nama karna suaminya lah yang dia inginkan memberi malaikat kecil ini nama.

"Itachi bisa main sama adik kalau adiknya sudah besar sayang, sekarang adik masih kecil, adik belum bisa bermain seperti Itachi" ucapnya membelai rambut panjang Itachi yang begitu lembut itu

"Begitu ya ma.. tapi Tachi sudah tidak sabar menunggu adik besar" ucapnya lirih, tapi tiba-tiba berubah ceria "Kalau begitu adik cepat besar yaaa, biar bisa maiin sama kakak Tachii!" ucapnya kembali mencium pipi adiknya itu.

Betapa bahagianya Mikoto memiliki kedua malaikat kecil ini. Dia benar-benar berterimakasih pada suaminya yang sudah meninggalkannya itu karna telah memberikan mereka padanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan seorang pria yang Mikoto kenal baik itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri mereka, Fugaku namanya. Tubuhnya banjir keringat dan terlihat begitu lelah. Itachi langsung turun dari kasur dan menghampirinya.

"Papaaaaaa, Tachi sudah punya adik lhooo!" ucap bocah tiga tahun itu menjulurkan tangannya minta di gendong. Mikoto agak terkejut melihat kedatangannya yang begitu berantakan itu. Tidak biasanya dia mau terlihat sekacau itu.

Fugaku tersenyum pada Itachi dan menggendongnya. "Iya,Tachi, sekarang Itachi sudah jadi kakak ya?" ucapnya lalu duduk di samping Mikoto dengan tatapan bersalah.

Mikoto tak membalas tatapannya dan hanya membelai pipi si kecil dengan lembut. Dia sedang tak ingin berbicara dengannya sekarang. Dia merasa marah, sedih, kesal, dan benci pada sang suami. Dia berjanji akan menemaninya saat akan melahirkan tapi dia malah meninggalkan nya sejak kandungannya berusia 9 bulan. Mikoto benar-benar kecewa pada nya.

"Pa, Tachi ngantuk..." ucap Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya di dada papanya dan tidur dengan cepat.

Mikoto meletakkan si kecil di box bayinya dan menidurkan Itachi di sampingnya. Tubuhnya memang terasa sakit setiap bergerak tapi rasa sakit di dadanya jauh lebih menyiksa.

"Sayang, maafkanaku aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu.." ucap Fugaku menggenggam tangan Mikoto dengan erat. Mikoto tetap diam tak bicara.

"Sayang, aku dapat tugas menggantikan teman ku bulan lalu, karna itu akun tidak bisa kemari tepat waktu.." ujarnya menatap mata Mikoto yang melihat ke arah lain. Menghindari mata hitamnya yang selalu menawan Mikoto di dalamnya.

"Sayang.. jawab aku.." ucapnya memegang dagu Mikoto dan mengarahkannya untuk menatapnya. Air matalah yang ia lihat. Kenapa Mikoto bisa selemah ini setiap berhadapan dengannya.

"Sayang-" ucap Fugaku terputus karna Mikoto potong

"Kamu selalu mementingkan pekerjaan! Kamu tidak pernah mempedulikan ku, tidak pernah!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak dan air matanya mengalir deras. Dia tidak bisa menahannya untuk keluar sekarang. Mikoto menutup wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Fugaku.

Tiba-tiba kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh Mikoto dan dia bisa merasakan tubuh Fugaku mendekapnya "Maafkan aku... ini semua di luar kendali ku.. aku selalu meminta dokter memantau mu dan memberitahu ku akan setiap kondisi mu.." ucapnya mengelus rambut Mikoto

"Tapi aku membutuhkan mu.. bukan siapapun.. hiks..hiks.. aku.. a..aku hiks..hiks...' isak Mikoto. Suaranya menjadi tidak jelas karna tangisan.

Dekapannya makin erat dan tubuh Mikoto makin nyaman di dekapnnya dan tangan Mikoto meremas tubuhnya erat-erat seperti takut kehilangangannya kembali. "Sayang.. aku mengerti.. maafkan aku karna kesalahan ku itu.. aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan mu selama itu lagi.. aku berjanji pada mu.." ucap Fugaku tulus

Mikoto bisa merasakan rasa sayangnya menjalar di sluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang awalnya begitu tegang mulai nyaman dan tersandar ke tubuh tegap Fugaku yang kokoh. Mikoto tidak ingin memaafkannya tapi hatinya tidak bisa menolak untuk itu. Pelan-pelan Mikoto menatap matanya. Mikoto bisa menemukan ketulusann disana dan dia mulai bisa membuka hatinya untuk Fugaku lagi. Sepertinya Mikoto memeang sangat mencintainya.

"Y..ya aku memaafkan mu.."

Ucapan itu akhirnya meluncur juga dari mulut Mikoto Tanpa menunggu ucapan lain keluar dari bibirnya, Fugaku langsung menciumnya. Rasa bibirnya tidak pernah berubah meski mereka begitu jarang bertemu. Tapi Mikoto rasa setelah ini mereka akan begitu sering bertemu.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya menggendong bayi kecil mereka lalu menimang-nimangnya. "Aku ingin memberinya nama Sasuke.." ucap Fugaku mencium pipi nya yang begitu lembut.

"Aku selalu suka nama pemberian mu" ucap Mikoto menatap bayi itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Ini adalah hari yang paling membuat Mikoto senang dan dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini. Jumat, 20 Desember 2013.

BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Huaaaaaa! Papaaa, kakak jahaaattttttt!" teriak Sasuke berlari ke pangkuan papanya dan bersembunyi di sana.

"Sasukeeeee, kembalikan buku kakakkk!" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut melompat ke pangkuan papanya.

"Tidak mauu! Sasu baca dulu baru Sasu kembalikan!" ucap Sasuke bersikeras.

"Buku apa sih Tachi? Papa juga mau baca donkk" ucap suami ku itu ikut memanas-manasi Itachi.

"Huaaaaa! Mamaa, papa sama adik jaaahhhaaatttttt!"

Mikoto tertawa senang melihat keluarga kecilnya ini begitu ramai dengan kedua putra dan suami yang selalu menemani nya. Setidaknya di malam hari dan di akhir pekan.

* * *

Hai semuaaaa!

Aku author baru disini. Selama ini aku Cuma jadi reader. Kira-kira tiga tahun lah. Ini fic pertama ku, dan semoga tidak jadi yang terakhir yaa. Karna itu aku membutuhkan banyak saran, kritik dan komentar, flame juga, jadi...

REVIEW PLEASEEEE (n_n)


End file.
